The Diary Of Neville Longbottom
by luv2laugh
Summary: This story has a new point of view, from Neville Longbottom, with interesting opinions and twists from someone who isnt always involved in the action.


This is my first story so I hope you guys like it!

The Diary of Neville Longbottom 

"Neville Earl Longbottom!" cried a voice so nerve racking the windows must have cracked. Neville slowly crawled out of bed, what time is it, he thought. Neville quickly looked over to his clock, 8:30am! He had to be at Platform 9 and ¾ in and hour and a half! He raced around his messy room and packed everything that was lying around the floor into his trunk.

"Neville get your self down here, we will be late, please do come downstairs to eat breakfast!" yelled his grandmother.

With his suitcase messily packed he closed it and began running down the stairs. Half way through he remembered to pack one of the most important things, his books and his wand. He pivoted around scurried over to his trunk so fast he slid on a dirty sock and fell straight on his back.

"Neville!" The voice cried again. "Coming, Grams!" he replied with the pain creeping up and down his spine.

It was now 8:45 and Neville was running downstairs still in his blue flannel pajamas. He raced down the floral carpeted staircase, through the hall and into the kitchen where his grandmother sather face pinched with anger.

"We don't have much time Neville," she muttered, her voice rising with anger. "If you want to get to Hogwarts in time, you need to get up and about at 8:00!" she yelled with rage. Neville stood staring at her stunned and speechless.

"Now sit down and eat your eggs before they get cold." she said. Not another word was said from the both of them until it was time for their goodbyes and Neville climbed aboard the train on Platform 9 and ¾.

Walking through the aisles he looked into every booth, full. Suddenly he passed by one all the way at the end with a girl her face buried into _Warlocks and What Nots_. She was the only one there and that was the only open booth. Neville lightly tapped the door and the girl looked up from her book.

"Can I sit here?" mouthed Neville through the thick class doors of the booth. The girl nodded her head and opened the door for him.

"Hi, I'm Neville," he said as the door slid open.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Claire." She replied.

"So why are you sitting here all alone?" asked Neville, in his mind he was stabbing himself, what kind of question is that? How rude am I?

"I don't know, I like my privacy when I read." Said Claire as her eyes kept creeping back to her book. Neville knew that she wanted to read and she had hinted it. So Neville just sat down holding Trevor, his toad in his lap. After a few minutes of looking out the window, Neville was asleep.

"Wake up!" cried a voice. What is that? Thought Neville, is it a dream? "Five more minutes, Grandma" groaned Neville. A familiar voice snapped back at him, "I am not your grandma, if you want to stay here fine, but your going to miss out on your first year at Hogwarts." Those words rang in his head. Neville opened his eyes startled. He turned his head to look out the window, it was pitch-black. He looked up, and there right outside his window was castle of Hogwarts. Glowing squares of light scattered across the castle made it seem to dazzle. Woah! Thought Neville, this is where I am going to school? Wicked! He packed Trevor in his cage and he quickly looked around. The booth was empty.There was a click in his mind. The voice had been Anna's. Has she left him? He scrambled to his feet and stumbled outside of the booth and scurried to the nearest exit. There were lines of Howarts students outside waiting to board the rowboats all staring back at him wondering what he was doing. A big tall man with a scruffy black beard looked at him from the front of the line.

"What's your name sir?" said the giant man.

"I-I'm-I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville replied with fright.

"Okay Neville, try to stay with the group, we don't want any students stuck in the train." said the giant man.

Neville apologized and started looking around at his other classmates. There was Claire, her face still buried in the same book, though she was nearly done. There was another boy, he had black hair with an adventurous look on his face and an odd looking scar on his forehead. That boy looked familiar but Neville couldn't remember from where. The boy was next to a girl with wild brown hair and a boy with red hair and a pale face. Neville continued to look around. There was a boy with blonde hair slicked back with an evil looking smirk on his face. Neville was scared of him, the boys face had "mean" written all over it.

"Everyone stay in an orderly fashion and board the boats, 4 children per boat." Yelled the booming voice of the giant man from earlier. Neville took his time to look at the giant. He had a stern serious face trying to keep everyone in order but he seemed like a niceguy to get to know. He didn't seem very hygene friendly but he still had a gentle kind of look in his eyes.

Neville took his attention of the giant man and began walking toward a boat; he boarded the boatwith 3 other first years that he soon came to meet, Seamus Finnigan, Rose Hinder, and Rachel Monaco. Rachel and Rose were sitting next to eachother at the back of the boat giggling and telling each other secrets. So Neville and Seamus were left together. "So, are you a first year too?" asked Seamus. "Yeah," started Neville though his mind was wrapped up in confusion for somthing else, "Um… I have a question, how is our boat going to move, are we supposed to steer it?" replied Neville. Seamus stopped to think as Nevillelooked around, all of the other boats had were filled with students alone.Seamus saw it too.Seamushadcome to a conclusion and was beginning to reply when all of the boats began rowingthemselves towards the castle. "This is bloody wicked!" yelled Seamus. Neville looked over at the castle smiling and thinking of all things he could learn. As they set of for the castle the magic was left for tomorrow.


End file.
